


The Curious Chronicles of Fantaman Keep

by Fantaman



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: A random anthology of the adventures of my order., Donnel is second in command, Might include reader’s units., Takumi is annoyed, Will add some reader input
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantaman/pseuds/Fantaman
Summary: The Order tends to be a rather disfunctional group. Rivals forced to be together, a new battle coming every day, and many walks of life joining together to try and forms coherent group.So what happens when you have a bunch of down time and a castle full of colorful individuals?I’ll give you a hint: it’s kinda stupid.





	1. Chapter 1

Life couldn’t be better in the castle. Sure, there was a crazy warlord trying to kill everything, and sure the castle’s population is rather insane, but it’s times like this, when Donnel tends to his garden that he just appreciates the smaller things. Planting corn, wheat, and other things are simple luxuries whenever the young farmhand has the chance. Plus, it’s a nice way to support the castle in his down time. After all, who doesn’t like food?

Some steps can be heard from the distance. Donnel looked towards the direction of the sound to find the white robed figure of Kiran. 

“Howdy, Kiran! What brings ya to my piece o’ heaven?”

“Hello, Donnel. I see today will yield a rather respectable harvest. Once again, fabulous work on the garden, Sir Donnel.”

“Naw. No need to act all fancy, your Summoni-ness. Everyone calls me Donny. It’s weird having a title like that!”

“Would you like an official title?”

Donnel froze. He slowly turned his gaze towards Kiran’s eyes, trying to see if there was any hint that he was kidding.

He saw none.

“W-What are ya sayin’, ya Summoni-ness?”

“I’ve reviewed all my possible candidates for the position, but you stood out. Starting tomorrow, you’ll be my second in command.”

If there was a chair, Donnel would have surely collapsed. Him? Leading all these myths and legends into battle? Responsible for taking care of the castle every other opportunity? 

“Wait! What about Prince Chrom, or one of the Askr royalty, or that Ike feller, or-“

“Donnel, I chose you because I trust you the most. You keep mentioning those others, and I agree they are qualified. But they know how to fight. They thrive on the battlefield and while many wish for peace, only you have actually made some semblance of it.”

Kiran then gestured around him. Donnel realized exactly what he mean.

“A garden untouched by our wars. A place that provides us with ring sustenance. A place where many of the Warriors hang around, and where some of our younger members play. When it comes to who cares about this place more than anyone, and who’s willing to make this place a home, it’s you. That’s why I chose you over the others.”

Donnel looked baffled. He was really that important to everyone? And the summoner was willing to do that? 

Well, one thing was clear. The summoner trusts him, so he’ll be damn sure to honor that.

“Kiran, I’ll saddle up for this rodeo! You can count on me!”

Kiran smirked at this. “Thank you, Donny. I’ll announce this during dinner.” And with that, he walked away.

Donnel was still bewildered, but after a bit he just smiled so much, his face almost split. 

Seems that little ol’ Donny will make the castle a bit more fun!


	2. Chapter 2

_ THUNK _

Takumi lowered his bow after his latest shot. The arrow had hit the innermost ring of the target from a range of 40 yards. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t a bullseye. If it’s not a bullseye, it mean mediocrity and that Takumi had to practice more. 

He eyed his next target, drawing Fujin Yumi and aimed straight for the center. He shifted his focus to block out all distractions. All that he sensed was where the target was, the direction and power of the wind, and how far he had drawn back Fujin Yumi. With such calm and serenity, Takumi could-

“Ma’am, where can I find Prince Takumi?”

Takumi yelped at this and subsequently lost his grip. The arrow flew straight past the target and into the castle. What the heck will that do?!

——————————-

The Mess Hall is usually a rather sparsely populated area at 4 PM, but the most noticeable thing was the mountain of food with 2 people there, one of which was inhaling everything in sight and the other with just half an egg sandwich looking at the other in awe and concern.

“Effie, you should probably slow down.”

Effie took her focus off a half eaten turkey to look over to look at her lover. “Julia, a true wall builds muscle and holds the line. I’m stocking up for more intense training and more muscle.”

Julia tilted her head at that. “Effie, you’re eating a meal meant for around 10 soldiers. Don’t you think you’re being a bit… glutinous?”

Effie glared at the prophet. “You know, it’s not good manners to judge a woman’s eating habits.”

“But-“

“No buts! I’d rather just eat in peace. If you don’t want ‘dessert’ tonight, then please keep judging me and my habits.” With that, she went back to the turkey. Julia was getting a bit pissed with that, so she was getting ready to give Effie a piece of her mind…

...till a weird arrow hit Effie on her back. 

And the tank still kept eating.

Julia… well what can she say?! Her girlfriend has a fucking arrow in her back, and nobody finds that weird?! She opened her mouth to say something about this.

Effie saw the action and spoke up. “If you say a word, I’ll slap you with this turkey.”

Julia quickly shut her mouth. Well if Effie wanted to start a stupid fashion sense and be confused why Nanna, Serra, and Maribelle will look at her in horror, then who was she to judge. Plus, Julia still might be able to bargain with Effie for ‘dessert’ if all goes well.

————————————

Eh, Takumi could worry about that later. Now, however?

“What are you doing?! Were you ever taught to not  surprise someone while they are doing something?!”

Getting a better look at the person, he could see the figure was that of a little girl. She had green hair and a topknot, big and bright eyes, and a red tunic with a scarf around her. 

Now, after an outburst like that, one would expect the child to be sad or scared of the angry prince. But the kid looked rather astonished and asked to most philosophical questions of all.

“You’re a boy?”

“...”

“...”

“...What?”

“Well from the back, the ponytail and ribbon made me think you were a girl. You aren’t as manly as Mar-Mar, so I thought you were a princess.” The girl didn’t miss a beat.

In all his years of living, Takumi had never experienced a person so aggravating. It took all his willpower not to kick her.

In the end, he took a shaky breath and decided to ask the original question.”

“Ok. Let’s go back on track. Who are you, and why are you bothering me?”

Now the girl started to look embarrassed.

“I’m sorry! The name’s Tiki! I’m a manakete! I wanted to find Prince Takumi because he’s supposed to be my new caretaker.”

...WAS KIRAN HIGH?!

Nope, nuh-uh, no way, who thought this was a good idea?

“Are you sure, kid? No mistake? You didn’t confuse it with another name?” Takumi’s desperation and annoyance was starting to reach an all time high.

“No way! Kiran even gave me this letter to give to Takumi to explain what’s going on.” To prove that, Tiki took out a parchment and showed it to Takumi. Takumi quickly took it out of Tiki’s hands (an indignant “hey” went ignored) and Takumi hastily opened it and quickly scanned the contents.

Kiran wants Takumi to partner with the dragon.

Takumi went stiff for what felt like an hour. No words, no actions, no reactions. However, he eventually put down the scroll, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath.

Still inhaling…

Still inhaling…

Stiiiiiilllllll inhaling…

After the inhalation, Takumi’s eyes shot open, his face turned red, and he was ready.

——————-

Surtr was almost successful.

They eyed the Order’s castle with an army of nearly 500 behind them. All they were waiting for was the signal from Surtr to attack. 

Surtr put his hand in the air, signaling the army to be at the ready. Múspell will finally conquer the pesky Order and Surtr will finally prove he is the most ruthless and powerful of all.

Then a scream pierced the air.

It was a scream, but calling it just that would not be describing it properly. There was pain, suffering, and bloodcurdling agony behind the scream. It was as if hell itself decided to take over that voice’s mind. Never had Surtr heard so much despair in a voice. Never had he caused that much sheer, unadulterated, fear. For the first time in his life, Surtr felt his blood run cold, and he felt fear.

Apparently, his army agreed. They all ran back, trampling over each other so they don’t suffer the same fate as the poor man who sounded like he was suffering a fate worse than death.

And for the first time, Surtr also felt the need to run away.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the prologue to the story! I’m planning on adding more people as the chapters increase, but for now, I might as well use Donnel to start and show off the more analytical and other big words Kiran. He’s more fun to write than you would think.
> 
> If you wanna see certain characters, just comment them. If you wanna see certain ships, comment them. And who knows, maybe I’ll have your characters make cameos. But I’ll say this, there’s a good chance that later on, I’ll involve y’all a bit more. But who knows what the future will hold. For now, let’s just enjoy a simple story


End file.
